overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sebas Tian/Relationships
Almighty Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown As the head butler, Sebas was assigned to attend to Ainz's needs and is always at his side before he was sent away on a mission. Sebas is extremely loyal to Ainz as he is the last of the Supreme Being to the point where he would kill Tsuare without hesitation if Ainz ordered him to. But he would sometimes scold Ainz when he went out on his own. Touch Me Touch me is the creator of Sebas and like all other created NPC, Sebas is extremely loyal to his creator. It was also stated that if he had to pledge his loyalty to only one among the 41 Supreme Beings, Sebas would choose Touch Me without hesitation. After the transfer of Nazarick to the New World he has acquired a lot of similar traits as his creator. Floor Guardians Albedo Albedo is Seba's colleague. They accompany and serve Ainz in his duties in Nazarick. Albedo said to Sebas that if any situation arises, he should come back and report to her, especially if it's anything related to Ainz. Shalltear Bloodfallen They worked together in their mission to capture humans who know how to use martial arts. Sebas thought that someone like Demiurge would be better suited for the task, something that made Shalltear very angry. While he doesn't like the way Demiurge treat humans, he's fine Shalltear's evil personality. Demiurge Sebas Tian and Demiurge don´t get along. Sebas dislikes how Demiurge treats humans, however he doesn´t mind Shalltear who has the same “hobby”. It´s said that the reason for their friction relationship is due to their own creators. Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle didn´t get along as well and such relationship was inherited by their creations. Cocytus Cocytus is Sebas's colleague. He was ready to fight and kill Sebas if he were to be revealed as a traitor. Aura Bella Fiora Mare Bello Fiore Victim Victim is Sebas's colleague. He was ready to fight and kill Sebas if he were to be revealed as a traitor. Pleiades Yuri Alpha Lupusregina Beta Narberal Gamma CZ Delta Solution Epsilon As Sebas is her superior, Solution is loyal to him and would even apologize after acting rude to him although they know it was an act. However, Solution's loyalty towards the Supreme Beings is greater as she would even go against Sebas' order and report Tsuare's existence to Ainz. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Others Tsuare After Sebas selflessly rescued Tsuare from her horrible life as a brothel slave and having been the first person to treat her as a human being, instead of an object or a toy, the young woman eventually became smitten with the aged butler. This affection towards him is to the point of willingly braving the potential dangers of Nazarick just to be with him. He blushes when teased by Pestonya Shortcake Wanko on his relationship with Tsuare. Showing that he has feelings for Tsuare. Climb Sebas admired Climb's determination to grow stronger, thus agreed to train him. Brain Unglaus Sebas thinks Brain can hold his own, unlike Climb who is still pretty weak in comparison. Category:Relationships